jesus_villalba_fisherfandomcom-20200214-history
Rotom
Rotom is an artificial Pokémon Electric / Ghost type introduced in Generation IV. In Pokémon Platinum has added the ability to switch between its various forms and in Pokémon Black and White Ghost change type for the type of appliance chosen was added. etymology The name comes from the word Rotom engine, written backwards. This could be a pun, because while a motor tasks easier, Rotom always ends up chewing up. This would make it the third Pokémon that has its name backwards, being the first Ekans and Arbok. Its etymology is confirmed in Pokémon Platinum, where in the room appliances Building Team Galactic in Eterna City, you can read an excerpt from a diary that reveals its origin. Was Pluto, as this one, who one day discovered the first Rotom with his toy robot and called him that. biology Its body is made of plasma. Often live in electrical devices, but could overload and damage. It is very loud and fast. The last who claims to have seen, saw him riding uproar in the television Abandoned manor in the depths of Vetusto Forest, just before flee in terror from there, it says that Rotom is friendly ghost Pokémon and electrical. It is known that this Pokémon gets along very well with Drifloon and Drifblim because they help each other, Rotom impacting the rays that cause damage to Drifloon and Drifblim and these geo-magnetic currents deflected and sandstorms that weaken Rotom, not to mention that all these are also very hard to see in the wild and is not affected by these attacks. Your body has a blue plasma generally they have ghosts. It feeds mainly electricity, but can reach to eat organic food. Rotom is both electric type as a ghost, immune to Fighting-type attacks normal so; and ability to dodge attacks Levitation allows ground type, making it one of the 6 Electric Pokémon, besides Zapdos, Tynamo, their evolution, and Emolga immune to Ground-type attacks. He was placed phantom energy type to be wandering without some form; why the change form loses this property and earn the type of device you own. Rotom is inspired by the Japanese legend tsukumogami is an orange spirit that gets into electrical appliances (appliances usually are). Forms Rotom can catch all electronic devices and control them. Rotom has five more ways from Pokémon Platinum game. These forms are based on appliances (microwave, washing machine, short-grass, a fridge and a fan). Rotom is a common electrical and ghost, and electrical and other more than one depends on the way have been transformed. In Pokémon Platinum is a special object called secret key (only available per event) that allows you to open a secret door in the building of Team Galactic in town Vetusta. This gate is to enter the building. Walk to the left and at the bottom, in part superio In Pokémon Platinum is a special object called secret key (only available per event) that allows you to open a secret door in the building of Team Galactic in town Vetusta. This gate is to enter the building. Walk to the left and at the bottom, on top, a machine, next is a space on the wall and that's where you have to use the secret key that will open the door is. Once there, you'll see five electronic appliances: microwave, fan, refrigerator, washing machine, and short-grass. If you have a Rotom on your computer by selecting one of five appliances, Rotom will become one of five forms in each of its forms will learn a different attacks depending on how you have (Flushing, Hydro Pump, Lluevehojas, Blizzard and Tajo air respectively). However, shapeshifting will not keep the attack and learn new one. If you select another device Rotom change shape and the apparatus had possessed before reappear in the place where he was. If you want to return to your normal Rotom have to select the space where the device Rotom Rotom owned and return to its normal form was. The secret key was distributed via Wi-Fi to all users Japanese Pokémon Platinum September 28 to November 4, 2008. In America, the event was held from April 20 to May 12. In Spain was available from June 8 to July 19, 2009. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, Rotom can also alternate form without an object. In Silph SA There is a broken, arriving there with a Rotom, this will repair the elevator and up, can access a room with appliances where Rotom can imitate their ways. In Pokémon Black and Pokémon White and Black 2 and White 2, you can change shape in the store R9 Mall (On Route 9), also without event. In Pokémon Pokémon X and Y, if you take it to the laboratory of Professor Cypress and you interact with boxes there on the first floor, you can choose how you want to take. In Pokémon Ruby and Pokémon Sapphire Omega Alpha, if you bring Rotom the laboratory of Professor Birch and you interact with boxes piled on the right of the entrance, you can choose how you want to take. If you select another device Rotom change shape and the apparatus had possessed before reappear in the place where he was. If you want to return to your normal Rotom have to select the space where the device Rotom Rotom owned and return to its normal form was. "Our meeting was sudden. Happened to find my robot toy had lost earlier.At that moment, a Pokémon emerged mower engine! While forces gripped with the robot, I watched, transfixed by the `` foreign visión''. The Pokémon in the air, driven by an invisible energy. As if curious, and without any fear, flew to me. He was accompanied by sparkling sounds like static.Oddly, the Pokémon was a source of such energy! Alarmed, I shuddered, sure my face would get a flash! To my surprise, the Pokémon seemed to honor me with a smile. Finally I realized that the Pokémon just wanted to be my friend. I decided to call 'ROTOM' this amazing Pokémon. Not very original, since ROTOM came before me a lawnmower engine. Motor and ROTOM ... The relationship is obvious! ROTOM Pokémon is a simply sensational. That can become invisible is just the beginning.What makes it unique is its ability to enter and manage machine! ROTOM and I became good friends. We were always together. However, electricity emanating from him prevented contact. We could not touch us, let alone hug or shake hands, but did not care. Because our relationship was much deeper and incorporeal. One day I had the urge to commit reckless mischief. While watching float ROTOM, I decided I startle ... (scare) I do not know why I felt that urge. Perhaps the shock, ROTOM downloaded more energy than usual. I fell senseless victim of my foolishness ... When regained consciousness, I saw with horror that ROTOM was gone. I looked at my friend everywhere,'' distraught and desperate. 'But do not distress' 'It's my fault, nothing has happened.' 'Let's play as usual' As much as I repeated these words, I got no sign that heard them ... My search took me far ROTOM my home. It was in the city dump where I found my old robot toy. Our eyes met and the robot waved his hands, waving. Then I knew I had found the friend I lost. I ran to him and hugged him tightly, still chattering. The robot's eyes lit up with joy as she hugged him. I am sure that within him, ROTOM emitted lots of electricity. For some reason, I felt better understand their mindset. Also, I realized we'd be friends forever ... ". ~ Old Notebook Each of its forms simulates an adaptation to the appliance, making Rotom change his ghost guy and his ThunderShock moving to a more appropriate to its new form evolution Rotom does not have any progress or evolve Pokémon Category:Characters Category:No Genre Category:Machines Category:Heroes